starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Reptador de las arenas/Leyendas
|coste= |modificador= |modif= |largo=Unos 40 metros |ancho= |alto=20 metros |masa= |aceleración= |velocidad= |motor= |potenciasalida= |energía= |escudo= |casco= |sensores= |blanco= |navegación= |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento=Ninguno |complementos= |muelles= |escape= |tripulación= |tripulaciónmin= |pasajeros= |carga= |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento=2 meses' de comida y gasolina |vida= |comunicaciones= |otrossistemas= |disponibilidad= |funciones=*Transporte *Shelter |primeruso= |retirado= |era= |afiliación=Jawas }} Los reptadores de las arenas eran vehículos lentos, usados para la minería. Después estos vehículos se hicieron obsoletos, y los jawas los cogieron y lo utilizaron como sus casas móviles. Esto se hizo tan común, que poco después era normal ver un reptador de las arenas por Tatooine. Historia en Tatooine Un milenio antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Tatooine parecía un buen sitio para comenzar la actividad minera. Pero se encontraron con que el mineral era de mala calidad, ya que se corroía muy rápidamente. El clima del planeta y los ataques de los incursores tusken se lo ponían aún peor a los mineros. Como resultado, los mineros tuvieron que dejar el planeta, y no pudieron llevarse su pesado equipo debido a que no tenían suficiente financiación. Muchos de los reptadores abandonados en Tatooine aún seguían siendo vehículos tan potentes y robustos que hasta podían viajar por las partes más severas de planeta. Diferentes compañías descubrieron que habían cometido un error y que Tatooine era un mal sitio para la minería, por lo que también abandonaron el planeta. Algunos vehículos eran utilizados por la Corporación Czerka, durante las Guerras Sith. Jawas Los reptadores abandonados consiguieron una nueva vida y uso gracias a los Jawas, quienes consideraban que esos vehículos estaban hechos especialmente para ellos. Estaban equipados con grúas magnéticas, hornos de energía, talleres y varias de zonas de almacenamiento y dormitorios. Los jawas podían utilizar los vehículos como cuarteles, casas y transportes de trastos para ellos mismos. Pronto, estos vehiculos interpretaron un gran papel en la sociedad jawa. Uno de los días más importantes para los jawas, es el día anual del encuentro de todos los reptadores. Los reptadores eran, también, la clave del sistema de defensa de los Jawas. El armamento de este vehículo era tan fuerte que podía aguantar los ataques Tusken e incluso el de los dragones Krayt. Sin embargo, se probó que estos vehículos eran muy débiles para sobrevivir a armamento de gran calibre. Uno de estos reptadores fue destruido por el escuadrón de las Tropas Imperiales de la Arena, gracias a el fuerte volador que destruyó fácilmente pequeñas partes débiles del vehículo, masacrando así a todos los Jawas. Modelos conocidos *Corporación Czerka Transporte todoterreno rastreador *Corporación Minera Corelliana Reptador excavadora *Corporación Tagge Reptador de clase superviviente frame|Este es un tipo de reptador, es el [[Transporte todoterreno rastreador]] Entre bastidores En las películas solo una vez se construyó el reptador, fue en la película Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza. En las demas películas que sale, solo es un dibujo, como en la película Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Episode I: Racer'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars 1'' * *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Imperial troop transporter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Sand Blasted'' * *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Luke Skywalker: Detective'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Fred Jawa'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Spare Parts'' comic *''Nerf Herder'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' * Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Segunda Edición *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * *''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * *''Enter the Unknown'' * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Vehículos terrestres